Undeniable lusts
by Vampontheblock
Summary: Annastasia is a flirty siren slut. Seduction is her 'gift' in her immortal life. And the volturi love it. Now, a member of the gaurd, she can't help but get every man she meets horny and smitten!  Lemons from all male volturi,the wolves, and some Cullens
1. Chapter 2

**Anastasia POV**

Burning.

Golden flames licked at my skin, and ferocious walls of pain towered over me, making me feel so ... small. Confusion, whipping, whirling never ending, swallowing me, and leaving me in a deadly embrace.  
I'd been in this agony for god knows how long, but it felt like a thousand lifetimes.  
Soon, I felt the pain receading, until it was just coming through the force of mere pin-pricks.

My eyes battled with the heavy lids, forcing them to flutter open.  
I looked around, observing the scenario here.

Everything seemed so clear.  
I could see every spec of dust: Every shade of grean on the grass surrounding me, stained with crimson read splatters.  
My blood.

Where was I?  
They pain took over once more as I realised...

_Flashback _

_I was walking through the woods to get to my home. Everything was quiet, leaving room in my head to hear my own thoughts clearly._

_Then again, all I was thinking about was the boy - Mike Newton, I believe - who kept pestering me to go to Prom with him. He just wouldn't give up, He really did seem like ... well, a golden retreiver._  
_Besides, that cute guy Emmett kept looking at me, seemingly hesitating over whether to ask me or not. I know, I know he had a girl friend, Ice-bitch, but I still thought that I might have a chance..._

_I was in a complete shrowd of ignorance to the man following me deeper and deeper into the forest, getting more ravenously hungry by the minute._

_" Hey there Delilah, what's it like in new york city? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do .. Times square can't shine as bright as you .. I swear it's true ..." I sang, care-free as always._

_I didn't know what I was in for._

_" Hello gorgeous." A melodic voice emerged from right behind me._

_" Heya sexy." I grinned automatically, setting back to my flirtatious nature. " What you doing out here?" I flicked my wavy mouse hair over my shoulder, and turned around. The pale, perfect mans ruby eyes seemed to turn to a shade of midnight black, and I was taken aback by it. What type of contacts was he wearing?_

_" Oh, just getting a spot of dinner.." He grinned, an evil glint in his already midnight eyes. He suddenly dissapeared, leaving nothing but cool air in his place._

I started to worry about the safety of my life, if not the stability of my mental health.

Within a matter of milliseconds, he was just a few mere inches away from my tender neck.

_" What the -?" I started, before he pounced at me, and daggers peirced into my skin.  
Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! what had I let myself in for? _

_I had no idea what an earth was happening.  
It all just happened so fast._

_In all this commotion, at first, I thought he had stabbed me._

_But now I could feel the life, the very essence of me, being drained away._  
_I yelped out in pain, but it was too late now ..._

_End flashback_

I whimpered at the memory, getting up to my feet.

What was I now? How come i was not dead?

The memories aside, Everything felt so ... amazing, and yet so disgusting at the same time. I felt like a monster.  
But I couldn't be like the man who tried to kill me on that fateful day.  
I just couldn't.

I scanned the scenery for a puddle of some sort, so I could wash my face and maybe see what I looked like.

I found a lake just a few miles away from the place where I was, and as soon as I set off for it, I was already there.

I looked at my appearance in the foggy waters, at suprise took over my features.

I was beautiful.  
Absolutely stunning.

Not like the man who changed me, no. He was inhumanly beautiful, of course, but not like this.  
Infact, not even ice-bitch (Rosalie) was to an immense beauty of this calibre.

I looked so much more ... sexy.

So divine and exquisit, I could have jumped for joy at that moment.  
This girl in my reflection was everything a model could ever imagine, and more.

My once mousy hair had lightened to a golden honey colour, cascading down my neck, until it reached the middle of my back. It was formed in beautiful flowing ringlets. Strands of gold feathered my heart-shaped face, which in itself was so much more perfect then I ever could have imagined.

My one emerald grean eyes shone like a thousand rubies, although a liquid gold was seeping into them. My eyes were so big, framed by luscious, feathery lashes.  
I never used to worry about my chest being to small: my breasts were averagely sized.  
However, these firm beauties belonged to some high goddess.

I looked at my grascious curves, that any model would kill to have, and felt oddly blessed.  
I was twice as stunning as the man who turned me into this was.  
Heck, I was even taller.  
My legs seemed never ending: things of pure brilliance to say the least.  
Grinning, I showed two rows of flawless pearly teath.

Then, I looked to my clothes. They had been replaced: had my creator taken away my average clothes, and replaced them with these amazing items of clothing? Why had he abandoned me?

I was wearing a midnight black miniskirt, that barely covered my ass, and a red tight corset-type top, with a black ribbon loosely hung and tied into a bow as a belt.

My shoes were high-heel, a beautiful crimson to match my top. To be honest, if I were even remotely human still, I wouldn't even be able to walk in them.  
Of course, I wasn't human.

I laughed, making the sound of a thousand angels. I gasped at the pure sounds of heaven that were coming from my plump, rose pink lips.

I couldn't believe this.

The girl in my reflection looked ... absolutely perfect.

She was the girl I'd always wanted to be.  
The girl that wouldn't have been bullied.  
The girl that wouldn't be a loner. An outcast.

Suddenly, as anger creeped into my system, an even stronger burning in my throat summoned.

Just thinking about it made the burning go even wilder.  
I watched the girl in the reflection. Her eyes went from ruby red with gold flecks to a brilliant onyx, although the gold was still there, splatted in them like it had been flicked there by paintbrush.  
I was surprised, but the burning made it hard to think.

The scent of human hit my nose, but it didn't make my mouth water.  
There was no thirst for human beings, which I was thoroughly appreciating.  
I wouldn't have to suffer the guilt of killing a human being!

That made me less of a monster then the man who turned me into ... this.

I felt like I needed something to quench my thirst, however.

I sensed a herd of dear coming my way, and they smelled much more appetising.

Venom pooled in the back of my mouth, and I grinned.

Faster, faster, faster they ran, until they were just a few metres away from me.

They smelt so divine ..

After a twange of guilt over what I was about to do subsided, I grinned once more. " Sorry guys." I whispered, before lunging at the biggest stag.

I snapped it's neck as quickly as I could, so the poor animal couldn't feel any pain as death consumed them.

My teeth sank into it's neck, and sweet nectar poured into my mouth.

I was entranced by the vision of the still creature lying before me.

The delicious tang of sweet , sweet liquid was overpowering.

After I'd drained the poor stag, now just a broken doll - No use to me- , I buried it deep within the ground.

If I had any luck whatsoever, The body would decompose before anyone by chance would dig it up, and discover them fatal bitemarks dotted around the creatures body.

I wondered what I would do now: Forks had known me as Anna Nasumi, and now they thought I was dead.

So where would I go?  
And, moreover, where was I NOW?

I looked at my clothes, and saw that not a trace of blood was left on them.

I laughed, before turning on my heel, and collided with an ice-cold granite chest.

This man was one of my own: I could tell it by his supreme beauty and his ruby orbs dancing across my body, hesitating in more intimate areas.

" Hi. I'm Annastasia. I suppose you are ..?" I grinned, tucking a strand of gold behind my ear, stepping a bit closer to him.

He seemed overwhelmed, his eye's bugging, before realising he was supposed to be talking.

" I am Demetri Volturi." He smiled, before asking "What are you doing here?"

" Well Demetri, I started changing into ... whatever I am, about 3 days ago. And i'm here because my creator dropped me off here, although I haven't met him since he bit me." I sighed trailing my fingers down his arms, and I bit my lip lustfully.

I didn't understand what I was doing, but I had the sudden urge to fuck this dude senseless.

Demetri gulped. " W- well , do you want to come back with me? to the castle?"

" So i'll be the princess and you can be my prince charming?" I winked, closing in until our faces are almost touching.

I smiled as he leaned in, trying to get closer to my lips.

What was I doing?

" Well, that could be arranged ..." He whispered.

I leaned into his granite body, pressing into his hard bulge.

Soon, our lips were just a few millimetres apart, before I ran, appearing behind him in no less then the time it took a HUMAN to blink.

" Honey, what do you take me for?" I asked, amused, my sanity taking over.

Damn, what was I thinking? What was I doing?

My inpulses were running wild, wanting this guy to ram his massive cock into my tight hole...

SHUT UP INNER MONOLOGUE!

" Uh ... w- well ..." He stammered.

I felt my face light up as the sanity sunk into the back of my mind again, surprisingly yet slightly glad that it took a backseat. " I could be whatever you want me to be ... I could bring you to the peak of exctasy ... I could ride you like a cowboy ..." I whispered into his ear seductively.

The words were flowing from my mouth, and I had no control over them.

I brought my teeth to his ear, before nibbling gently, making him try unsuccessfully to suppress a moan.

" You could take me here, right now ..." I whispered once again, and I could smell his arousal in the air. I could just tell his cock was dripping with pre-cum right now ... I could sense his arousal .. I could shag him so hard ...

Hold on - WHAT WAS I DOING?

I had no control over it - it was taking over my body.

He grunted in agreement, and just as he went to crash his lips with mine as he rubbed his bulge against my hip ...

" Demetri? What are you doing?" A woman smirked, freezing us in our actions.

" Uh .." Was his oh-so witty response.

" I guess your coming with us then ...?" She asked. "I'm Chelsea, by the way."

She was pretty, like all of our kind, but in her own unique way. She was cute, smiling sweetly and yet amused. Chelsea was tall and statuesque, with supernatural beauty comparable to that of Rosalie, the fucking ice-bitch. Her hair was dark blonde, and her eyes a crimson red.

" I'm Annastasia." I smiled at her. " And i'd love to come with you."

She led us off in a uncomprehendable direction, that she told me was the way to the Volturi castle.

We ran in a comfortable silence, whilst Demetri lagged behind slightly.

He looked very akward, probably because the bulge in his trousers was ferocious, and didn't look like it was going down anytime soon. I just laughed my tinkling laugh.

Something big was going to happen to me sometime soon. I just knew it.


	2. Felix

**Anastasia's POV**

We entered the old castle, and were welcomed by the screams of innocents.

I shuddered at the thought of all those children that would be without mothers.  
All them loved ones sobbing at the loss of their other half ..

I felt my eyes visibly darken : I didn't feel any lust for blood, Well, human blood anyway, I was just upset by the fact of what they were doing to them poor humans.

As soon as the screams died down, me, Chelsea and Demetri entered the massive hall.

" Ahh .." A man with dark brown hair, cascading past his shoulders, with a sickly smile, walked up to me, grinning. " Hello my beauty. My name is Aro, Aro Volturi. And who do I have the pleasure of meeting ?"

I grinned a false, flirty grin back, knowing that there was something wrong about him. Just the way he seemed so fake, yet I could sense that as soon as he saw me, he lusted slightly for me.

I seriously was not being big-headed, it was just ... I could sense these things. I could sense the arousal in the air, and I knew just how to increase it.

Hmm.

" My name is Annastasia." I winked. He couldn't hide his flirtatious grin now.

" May I?" Aro asked me, holding out his hand. I gave my own hand to him, and his eyes went glassy. They danced from me, to Demetri, back to me again, with a short glance at Chelsea.  
" Hmm ..." He finally replied.  
I grinned when the glassy look in his eyes was over. Had he seen everything I had thought? He must've seen me and Demetri ..

" It seems you have an ... exquisit gift .. It'd work w-well on our ... enemies .. Nor-Normally, It take's alot more then a few ... s-spared glances to get a vampire ... aroused. And ... and you say you can sense it? I think ... you'd be a powerful volturi member. If ... " He froze on and off all the way through that sentanced, as my thumb automatically, started rubbing circles into his palm. I could sense his confidence was faltering as his arousal sky-rocketed. " W ... Would you like to become apart of the Volturi gaurd?"

I laughed a tinkling laugh, feeling all _male _eyes on me.

" I'd be absolutely _delighted _to join you .." I smiled.

I could feel the cogs working on in his brain, probably trying to come up with a plan.

" I ... I shall take you to your new room . Is that okay?" He asked, and I sensed his arousal peak at the thought. _Oh. That's what he want's.  
_  
Many of the gaurd were glaring at Aro, whilst one female teenager, of about 15 years of age, was glaring at me.

" ACTUALLY" she contradicted him, " Aro, YOU have to sort out ... some issues. Let Felix take her." Her melodic voice was contorted into an angry snarl.  
Damn she hated me.

" What issues?" Aro asked, clearly annoyed.

Her face faltered, as she tried to come up with something.

" ... Just stuff!" She growled.

She seemd to have a crush on him or something.

" F ... fine..." He mumbled, before saying " Okay, Felix, you take her to her new room. It is across the hall from yours and Santiagos."

Felix grinned like a fool, before taking my arm, and leading me up to my room.  
The urge was back, and before I knew it, I was delicately trailing my fingers up and down his arms, before dragging them down his waist.  
He shivered lustfully beside me, And I could see something in his trousers getting bigger.  
I could almost taste the arousal in the air now.

" So Annastasia." He grinned. " What is your gift?" I could tell that he already knew, but ...

"My gift. " I leaned into his arm. " Is _seduction._" My voice sounded husky, and now all I could think about was me choking on his massive cock, almost gagging as I took it in his mouth ...

Damn. It was happening again.

I was going to lose my sanity right about ... now.

" Do you want an demonstration , Felix?" I whispered into his ear, my breath on his neck.

I could sense his errection now. Excited, I then began to put on my innocent voice.

" Felix," I smiled sweetly. " Do you want to help me celebrate my new arrival? Maybe break my new room in with me?"

He grinned, before picking me up bridal style and within seconds we were at my door.

" Do I?" He whispered rhetorically , before almost kicking the oak door in.  
I couldn't pay attention to my surroundings at the moment, all I was focused on was fucking this guy senseless.

We fell to the floor, and my lips crashed to his with a passionful force. He moaned, before putting his hands up my shirt, and trying to undo my black lace bra. Practically ripping my shirt off, I started to straddle him, leaning on his already massive cock, which only caused it to grow more.  
Within seconds, his jeans and shirt were off, leaving him in his boxers.  
It seemed as if they were really uncomfortable, given the size of his huge erection.

I grinned at him, waiting a few seconds, until he grunted " God ...take me now!"

I didn't need to be told twice.

But first, I decided to have a bit of fun.

I slid my hand down his body, causing him to shudder. I got to his waistline, and due to my gift, he was already panting. " A- Anna .. Now!" He growled. I brought my hand down further until it cupped his balls. " Fuck .." He growled as I started rubbing lightly. Gradually I increased the pace, until he started thrusting into my hand. " Harder." he grunted. "Harder!"

I laughed and started going at vampire speed, and his granite dick crashed into my hand again and again.

" Uhh ... Uhhh ... Anastasia .." He moaned.

Soon, he couldn't take it, and ripped his boxers clean off.

I looked at his glory, it was about 9 1/2 inches. I smiled darkly, before trailing my lips down his body, until I reached his cock.

I gradually got it all in my mouth, and I'm pretty sure that If I was still human I would have been gagging at the size of his penis in my mouth.

I started sucking on it gently, letting my tongue run all over it, lingering on his shaft. He was grunting loudly now, thrusting even harder. " Yeah baby ... suck me ... god ..." He was muttering, but getting louder and louder. " GOD BABY ... UGGHHH!" He almost shrieked: I'm pretty sure all of Volterra had heard us but I didn't care. His massive cock was at the back of my throat now, and if I was still human, I would be choking. " HARDER!" I could tell he was going to start cumming now.  
Soon, sweet liquid started pouring into my mouth. He started growling my name over and over again as I was swallowing his ever-lasting flow of liquid.  
It seemed like forever before he stopped ejaculating.  
Of course, it's not really an AMAZING vampire ability to make a man cum for minutes, but it was useful all the same.  
By the time he had finished, he was panting hard and fast.

" ... G-god ... I-it's ... Ne-ever ... lasted ... that l-lo..o ... ong ..." He whispered, obviously sexually satisfied.

**Aro's POV**

" GOD BABY ... UGGHHH! Yeah baby ... suck me ... god ... HARDER!" We all heard from the other end of the castle. Every single one of the male gaurd were growling feircely.  
We knew we wanted to be the ones she was arousing.

Her gift was special - unique. It seemed that she could distract all men by just batting her eyelids. I knew, that, if on the battle feild, she'd be amazing. Every single male, distracted by her. We'd be able to kill everyone off easily whilst she was distracting them, causing problems between mates.  
Unfortunately, because her gift worked on us too, it was excruciating to be sitting through this.

Demetri got up swiftly, snarling, and fled the castle.

Boy she was going to have everyone of us crazy.


	3. Temporary

Is you pass this on, I shall continue with this story - if you don't, fanfiction will take this story down with all the others of this nature!

\/ \/ \/

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

voldyismyfather

Marine76

IamCattiCandi

Katie-lynxxx

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!

See you in .net

Save .net


End file.
